icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Nilsson
| birth_place = Calgary, AB, CAN | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lb = 194 | league = NLA | team = ZSC Lions | former_teams = Leksands IF Djurgardens IF HC Fribourg-Gotteron New York Islanders Edmonton Oilers Salavat Yulaev Ufa Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod | position = Left Wing | shoots = Left | ntl_team = Sweden | draft = 15th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2002 }} Robert Åke Nilsson (born January 10, 1985 in Calgary, Alberta) is a Canadian-born Swedish professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing with the ZSC Lions of the National League A (NLA) Playing career Nilsson began his career in the Elitserien with Leksands IF in 2002–03. He recorded 21 points in his rookie season, breaking Markus Näslund's 13-year mark for most points by a 17-year-old in the league. Nilsson was then drafted by the New York Islanders with the 15th overall pick in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He remained in Sweden an additional two seasons, which included a brief, seven-game stint with HC Fribourg-Gottéron of the Swiss Nationalliga A, before joining the Islanders in 2005–06. Nilsson scored his first NHL goal within a month of his debut on October 29, 2005, against the Buffalo Sabres. Nilsson, however, struggled to adjust to the NHL style of play and was sent down to the Bridgeport Sound Tigers, the Islanders' American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate. After scoring 28 points (8 goals, 20 assists) in 29 games for the Sound Tigers, Nilsson was recalled to finish the year with the Islanders, recording 20 points in 53 total games during his NHL rookie season. At one point, Nilsson played on the top line with team captain Alexei Yashin and close friend Sean Bergenheim. In 2006–07, Nilsson was sent back to the Sound Tigers to start the season. He remained with the club until February 27, 2007, when he was dealt to the Edmonton Oilers with Ryan O'Marra and the Islanders' 1st round pick in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft for Ryan Smyth. Nilsson transferred AHL teams accordingly and began playing in the Oilers' farm system with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins. During a call-up, he scored his first goal as an Oiler on March 15, 2007. He would go on to record a combined 70 points during his next two seasons with the Oilers. On June 30, 2010, the remainder of Nilsson's contract was bought out by the Oilers. He had one year remaining on his original three-year contract, and would have earned $2.5 million with a $2 million hit against the salary cap. With this buyout, Nilsson became an unrestricted free agent. On July 22, 2010, it became known that Nilsson had signed a 2-year contract with Salavat Yulaev Ufa of the Kontinental Hockey League. He transferred to fellow KHL side Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod during the 2011-12 season, where also spent the following 2012-13 campaign. Nilsson signed a three-year deal with the ZSC Lions of the Swiss top-flight National League A (NLA) in 2013. Throughout ZSC’s 2013-14 championship run, he scored 10 goals and assisted on 24 more in 31 games. He converted the championship-winning penalty in game 4 of the finals against the Kloten Flyers. During the 2015–16 season, Nilsson would spend time on a line with coveted draft prospect Auston Matthews finding chemistry with the young centre, winning the Swiss Cup competition with the Lions that season. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} External links *Robert Nilsson's stats on hockeydb Category:Born in 1985 Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Djurgårdens IF Hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Salavat Yulaev Ufa players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:HC Fribourg-Gottéron players Category:IIHF Player